


Hoodies And Hugs

by screamingatstars



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Cretaceous Secret Santa, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hugs, Sharing Clothes, but is it really stealing if it’s from your girlfriend and she doesn’t mind?, well more like stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: In which Yasmina steals one of Sammy’s hoodies, and Sammy loves her girlfriend.
Relationships: Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Hoodies And Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edwardspaguedward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardspaguedward/gifts).



> (the first line of this fic is from a tumblr prompt list that I sadly forgot to save, but that line is not mine and is what inspired this entire fic!)
> 
> This fic was written for @itsbacoochi on twitter as part of the JWCC Secret Santa! It was a very lovely coincidence that I was assigned to write for them, since in addition to working together on a zine collaboration, bee was actually the reason I found out about Camp Cretaceous and started watching in the first place! So, thank you Dalia, and I hope you like the fic!

“I just took your hoodie and I’m not giving it back.”

Sammy looked up from her pancakes and promptly had to suppress a squeal in order to keep from choking. There in the doorway of the kitchen stood Yasmina, hair still damp from a shower, wrapped up in one of Sammy’s thickest, warmest hoodies over her everyday clothes. It was a jacket that had always been a bit too long on Sammy, and it was even bigger on Yaz, which made her heart do a somersault inside her chest. Yaz was also wearing the most obviously fake-stubborn expression she had ever seen: Her lips were pressed into a firm line, and her eyebrows pulled together into a downwards slant, but her eyes were twinkling and smiling as the corners of her mouth tugged upwards. The sleeves of the hoodie were stretched over her hands, and seeing her girlfriend in that particular shade of soft blue- so different from the grays and blacks she usually wore- completely stole Sammy’s breath away.

“Where- where did you even find that one?” She asked when she remembered how to speak, unable to find any of the words to describe exactly what she was feeling in that moment. Excited? Starstruck? Nothing quite fit, but what she knew for sure was that she was  _ absolutely head over heels.  _ “I thought I lost it a month ago.”

“It was buried in the fuzzy sock drawer,” Yasmina answered, dropping the pretend-serious face as she smiled. Seeing it felt like watching the sun come out from behind a cloud. “I haven’t seen you wear it in a while, but it’s really warm and I was cold, so... I stole it. I hope you don’t mind.” The tone of her voice and the minute tension in her shoulders gave off the impression that if she did in fact mind, Yaz would give up the hoodie immediately. 

But Sammy decided at that moment that she would gladly misplace any item of clothing she owned if it meant Yaz would end up wearing it. Her heart was practically bursting out of her chest by that point, and she wasted no time in abandoning her breakfast to hurry across the room and scoop Yaz into a hug.

“Now why in the heck would I mind?” She exclaimed. “This is like a dream! And you’re so… Oh my goodness, I’m a goner, aren’t I.” Burying her face in Yasmina’s shoulder, she breathed in the faint musty scent of the hoodie mixed with Yaz’s familiar soap. She could feel the soft fabric against her arms as she held her waist, leaning back in order to lift Yaz off her feet and spin them both around, and Yaz’s bemused laughter sounded right next to her ear.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love your hugs, and this is definitely a great way to start the day,” she said, smile audible, “but… It’s just a hoodie.” Her voice was pleased but confused at the same time. 

“Well  _ yeah,  _ of course I know it’s a hoodie, silly!” Sammy grinned, lifting her head to press a kiss to Yaz’s cheek. “And you look completely adorable in it.”

Yasmina hummed, still seemingly confused. “But you’ve seen me wear jackets a million times before. I train in them all the time. Where’s this coming from?”

Sammy shook her head fondly, pulling back and resting her forehead against Yasmina’s. “You’ve never worn one of  _ my  _ hoodies before,” she said simply, plucking at the fabric for emphasis. “But now you are! And if that isn’t just every girl’s dream then I don’t know what is!” She hugged her again, bouncing a little on her toes. “You can steal as many of my clothes as you like, I don’t mind at all.”

Yaz returned the hug, all softness and care, hands warm against Sammy’s back. “I don’t know how many of your other clothes would fit me, but… I’ll make sure to keep that in mind,” she said, giving her a small squeeze. “If it makes you this happy I’ll have to do it more often.”

A wave of contentment washed over Sammy, and she sighed, relaxing further into her girlfriend’s arms. If she had her way, they’d get to stay like this forever, wrapped up in each other’s arms without a care in the world. It was a feeling like no other, getting to hold Yasmina like this and be held in return.

Eventually, the words she had been searching for earlier- the ones to explain what she was feeling- started to come, in bits and pieces, and she took a breath before starting to speak. 

“It’s… it’s real nice, you know?” She said at last, loosening her grip some so Yaz could more easily let go if she wanted. She didn’t. “I like sharing things with you. I mean, you already knew that, but… this feels special, I guess. Kinda like sharing a sock drawer, but more… more? It’s different, but in a good way, where my things are yours too and that’s just how it is.” She shifted her feet. “Maybe I’m being a little silly about this, but I think it’s good. Did that make any sense?”

“It did to me.” Yaz drew back in order to meet her gaze, and the look on her face made Sammy’s knees go weak. There was so much understanding, so much  _ love _ there, plain as day in her eyes, and it was so disarming that she almost didn’t notice when their hands found each other. “You’re sweet, Sammy. It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

Well, what was she supposed to respond to something like that? They were simple words on the surface, but coming from Yasmina, Sammy knew just how much meaning fit inside those sentences. Sometimes, there were more ways than one to say what you were thinking.

There was only one option, when it came right down to it.

“I love you,” she said, holding tight to Yaz’s hands. “I love you so much.”

The brilliant smile she got in return was all the answer she needed.

  
  
  



End file.
